


What probably could have happened

by Georgiaroseoh



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Canon Compliant, Drabble, Episode 3x20, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Kissing, New Relationship, Oneshot, eeeek, mentions of mack and daisy, or not?, separating work from personal, trying to hide it but then like not, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7239481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgiaroseoh/pseuds/Georgiaroseoh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Simmons get closer while they have a few minutes alone.. well almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What probably could have happened

**Author's Note:**

> a little moment that would have absolutely melted me had it happened during 3x20.

Jemma stood and watched Fitz as he rearranged pieces in the servers to try and keep the Hive-controlled Daisy out of the SHIELD system. 

Despite the circumstances, Jemma loved watching him work. It seemed so natural to him, all the tech, he worked with such ease and intricacy as they were discussing Mack's recovery. 

“It feels like everything is going to hell and all we’re doing is slowing down the descent” Fitz remarked as he fitted the final pieces into the drive to block out Daisy once again. He closed the drive and flicked a switch 

“Okay, that should keep her out for an hour” he said as he lightly banged his fist against the server. “Or a minute.” Fitz had the habit of keeping his hands busy when the conversation turned personal. This time he fiddled with a handle on one of the drives as he turned to face Jemma. “Any plans?” he asked. 

Jemma's face broke into a huge smile as her eyes met with his. Fitz's eyes were full of a warmth that Jemma couldn't describe, even though everything in their world was going to shit, Fitz had a sense of security that kept her grounded with him. 

Jemma moved toward him, with outstretched hands. “Well considering the current situation, I don’t think we have time to plan anything really” she replied as her fingers interlocked with his.

Fitz smiled his subtle smile as he gently pulled her even closer to him. Their new relationship was only a few days old and after such a long time of being distant, this added closeness was such a relief. 

Jemma gently pressed her lips against Fitz’s and he placed his free hand against the side of her face. Jemma could feel Fitz smiling against her lips and wondered if they were ever going to have a day where they wouldn’t have to worry about being infected or killed by an alien threat. She figured that day wasn’t going to come around anytime soon so she could at least enjoy the few minutes of alone time that they now had. 

Jemma pulled away and turned to the open door, "what if somebody sees?" She asked. Fitz chuckled "well..." He slowly pushed her toward the door so he could close it, "what would you like to happen?" 

The door clicked shut and he leaned Jemma against the wall before gently kissing her neck. Jemma involuntarily melted into his arms. 

"I- I- well- you know.. Fitz!" He pulled back quickly, questioning her with his eyes. Jemma straightened her jacket. "I don't really think this is a good time to be openly sharing this when everything is going on" she started, motioning with her hands. Fitz nodded but kept his distance. "But, coincidentally I think that if anyone asks we shouldn't exactly deny it" she finished with a grin. 

Fitz rubbed his chin, nodding. "Then its settled" he whispered as he leaned in for another kiss. Jemma accepted and brought her hands up his chest and began to slowly unbutton his shirt. She loved how firm, yet gentle he felt in her hands. 

Jemma managed to get his shirt half unbuttoned before they were abruptly interrupted by loud beeping and flashing lights from the servers. Fitz swung his head around and dashed over to the panels quickly to once again Daisy-proof the security system. Jemma stayed put in her spot against the door, frazzled and disappointed that such a lovely moment was cut short. 

It only took him about five minutes to block Daisy out of the system again, and he turned to see Jemma back by his side. She was looking at him with a grin "Oh Fitz!" Jemma took his hand, clasping it with hers. "Now is probably not the best time to say this but you're cute when you're sexually flustered" she motioned to his messy attire. Fitz rolled his eyes, "That was you Jemma. All you" 

Jemma kissed his lips once more as she quickly buttoned his shirt back up. "We should keep this for later, you know, when we aren't trying to save the world" Fitz blinked like an innocent puppy before registering to what she meant. For a genius, he really could be slow to process with Jemma. 

He held onto Jemma's hand, gently rubbing his thumb over it. Suddenly footsteps approached and May burst into the room. Jemma jumped back from Fitz, putting space between them. "I need you to forget about Daisy" May said "She already knows everything about us and she's going to get in eventually" 

Jemma looked over at Fitz and saw that he had already switched back into work mode. She smiled to herself. After all of this she was finally going to have Fitz to herself and she was going to take advantage of every single minute they had.


End file.
